


Ink-Stained Fingers

by Josh89



Series: Serlina [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Nearly two years after their wedding, Serana comes home to find her wife with ink-stained fingers from editing newspaper articles all day and the two of them celebrate Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: Serlina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621786
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Ink-Stained Fingers

“Caly.”  
Calina looks up from her work as her wife comes into the room, smiling softly at the tired-looking brown-haired woman. “Hi, babe. How was your day?”  
Serana sinks into the sofa opposite her red-headed wife’s chair, sighing softly. “Awful. I had meetings with my publishers all day. They’re trying to convince me to agree to a book tour for all of next month.”  
Calina takes a second to digest what the other woman has just told her before blinking in surprise. “Next month? As in the month of our anniversary? Please tell me that you said no to them.”  
The other woman nods, standing and putting her arms around her wife, pulling the other woman into a tight hug. “Of course I said no. I wasn’t going to let them arrange something that would take me away from you for that long. Not next month, anyway.”  
Calina raises her head and kisses the other woman gently before pulling away and giving a soft smile. “Either way, I’m glad you’re home with me now.”  
Serana returns the smile as she sits back down. “I’m glad to be home too. What about you? How has your day been?”  
The red-head chuckles as she holds up her hands, revealing fingertips stained with (now-dried) blue ink. “Editing. Lots and lots of editing. I feel like I should have got my degree in Creative Writing instead of Journalism, to be honest. At least editing a novel would be less trouble than trying to get this journalism stuff done.”  
“Oh, I don’t know about that. Remember how much time I spent arguing with my publisher about the edits she wanted to make to ‘Spell In The Forest’? Ugh. I swear I spent at least as much time editing that as I did when I was writing the darn thing in the first place, almost certainly more.”  
Caly nods, remembering exactly what the other woman is talking about. “I remember. I don’t think you left your office aside from eating, using the bathroom, and sleeping, for almost two whole weeks. That was a rough fortnight.”  
“It really was.”  
Calina stands and kisses her wife again, before smiling impishly and waving fingers stained with blue ink in the air. “Now, how about I go wash this ink off my fingers, both of us freshen up, and then we can go do something together?” she asks.  
It’s subtle, but the red-headed woman can see from the way that her wife reacts to the suggestion that the other woman is definitely interested. She smiles to herself, satisfied with the effect her words are having. Brushing gently past the other woman, she saunters down the hall to one of their two bathrooms (making sure to add just a little extra emphasis to the way that her hips sway as she walks because she knows that Serana is watching and because she knows that it teases the darker-haired woman), waving cheerfully as she looks back at Serana from the open doorway before disappearing into the bathroom. Serana hears the telltale sounds of water pouring into the sink and sighs to herself before heading for their bedroom. As she passes the bathroom door, which Calina has left open, her red-haired wife pokes her head through the opening. “And by ‘do something together’ I meant to go out for dinner, so go freshen up and find a nice dress. I’ve already booked a table at our favorite restaurant” she adds before shutting the door, with Serana hearing the water in the shower start running just a minute afterward.  
As the darker haired woman gets into their room, she smiles and sets her bag down on top of their bed before opening the closet and crouching to run her fingers over the floor on the left side. Her fingers quickly catch on a piece of wood flooring that doesn’t quite fit exactly right and she eases the piece of wood upwards and sets it down beside her, sliding her fingers into the hole that she’s made and withdrawing a small rectangular white box from the inside. She smiles and opens the box slightly, making sure the contents are still in place before she closes it again and replaces the fake paneling, slipping the box just inside her bag where she knows that she’ll remember it.  
-Later that night, at the restaurant-  
Calina sighs, taking a sip from her champagne as she watches the woman across from her. Her wife of almost two years, the love of her life for even longer than that. Calina had known there was something special about the girl currently sitting across from her the moment that they met outside their dorm room on their first day at Stanford, but admittedly it had taken longer for her to figure out how special the other woman was than she would have liked it to take. “Everything alright, babe?”  
The red-head blinks, broken from her thoughts by her wife’s quiet voice. She smiles over at the woman on the other side of the table from her. “Everything’s perfect” she smiles back.  
“Good, because I have something for you…”  
Serana vanishes from Calina’s sight for a second as she leans down to pick up something, and when she comes back up she’s holding a small white box in her hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she says, her voice soft as she hands the box to her wife.  
Calina carefully takes the box, lifting the lid from it and gasping in surprise as she sees the small silver charm bracelet inside. “I know you were devastated when your old charm bracelet broke last month because of how much it meant to you, and I have a friend who specializes in fixing charm bracelets, so I took it to him.” Serana smiles.  
The red-haired woman fights back the tears that spring to her eyes and manages to give a soft smile. “Thank you. That means a lot”.  
She reaches into her own bag and takes out a small, neatly wrapped present. The other woman opens it as Calina watches, and Serana’s hand goes to her mouth as she sees the small CD inside. “Happy Valentine’s Day, hon. I made you a CD with all of your favorite love songs. Keep in mind that’s just part 1 though, part 2 will have to wait until we get home”.  
Serana smiles in anticipation. “I can’t wait”.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'part 2' that Calina teases at the end of this fic, the one that she says will have to wait until they get home? It's a massage. She's going to give Serana a massage. Get your heads out of the gutter.


End file.
